Akuto Sai
Summary Akuto Sai (紗伊 阿九斗 Sai Akuto) is the primary protagonist of the series Demon King Daimao. He is an orphan who transfers into Constant Magick Academy, hoping to someday become a high priest for the benefit of society. However, upon arriving, Yatagarasu, the school's oracular spirit, predicts that he will become a Demon King in the future. Towards the end of the story Akuto ends up in the afterlife, a world in which he has absolute power and realizes his special place in the story of The Law of Identity. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A | Possibly High 1-A Name: Akuto Sai, The Demon King, Mao, ruler of ghosts Origin: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimao Gender: Male Age: At least multiple millennia, though technically above the concept of time Classification: Demon King Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, locally restricted Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4, Type 8 - The Law of Identity doesn't allow his death), Magic, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation | All prior abilities possibly to greater extent, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Acausality Attack Potency: Hyperverse level+ (He has created every story that can be described. This stories include stories with people like Akuto himself that can create stories and like that form an infinite hierarchy.) | Possibly High Hyperverse level+ (He possibly obtained a similar nature to the Law of Identity, is taken into The Law of Identity) Speed: Omnipresent in the afterlife. Irrelevant otherwise (The afterlife and all in it is part of his body, above the concept of time) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Hyperversal+ | Possibly High Hyperversal+ Durability: Hyperverse level+ (His sheer size exceeds that of all of his creation and for him all of it is just fiction) | Possibly High Hyperverse level+ Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal+ | Possibly High Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Consciously created all information in some of his worlds, has access to the data logs of the computer gods, has spend millennia studying all kinds of different worlds, can perceive everything in the afterlife) Weaknesses: Only this powerful in the afterlife or possibly some other space completely filled with mana. Is not capable of killing himself, since The Law of Identity prevents it | Possibly dependent on the Law of Identity Notable Attacks/Techniques: * All Stories: All of existence are stories. From the inside this stories appear to be truth and from the outside to be fiction. Akuto created all stories that can be described. This includes stories with higher dimensions and without, with time and without time, where the occult exists and where it doesn't and all other sorts of different concepts. Some of this stories contain stories themselves and people like Sai Akuto that can freely create stories. This stories can be called stories of higher story density and can form infinite hierarchies. * Void Body: The void body is a state Akuto archived during the final ritual with The Law of Identity. That ritual brought both the stories and Akuto's body down to zero and created a void. During this ritual Akuto and all souls in him are taken into The Law of Identity and together with it they enter the Anti-Universe, the place where all stories end. Key: Within The Afterlife | Void Body Note: The Void Body only existed during a very short time during the end of the story and as such not much is known about it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demon King Daimao Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Text Manipulation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Hax Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Time Users Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 1